God Blessed The Broken Road
by Roseprincess1
Summary: 11th in the Angel series. Set directly after the last, Angel and co are still on the farm with some time on thier hands. As life goes on around her she and all the others take time to reflect on where they are now and how they got there. Multi POV.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: well its been a bit of a hiatus folks. More stuff than I care to mention has happened, but I think the wait was worth it. Any how I hope you all enjoy the 11th story in the "Angel" series. thanks RP1

Leagal stuff: Dont own the TF's.. dont own the song.. borrowing them both.. please dun sue me.

God Blessed the Broken Road: Part 1

I opened the door to the house bags of groceries held in one hand and had to duck as something that resembled a slice of bread came flying in my direction doing something near mach one.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked as I looked at Wheeljack and Ratchet, as they fiddled with their newest project.

"Was that toast?" Optimus chimed in as he followed me more bags of stuff in his hands.

"I think that was wheat actually." Alyssa replied as she brought up the rear.

It had been nearly a week since my family had cleared out and left both the house and the farm to Alyssa, The Autobots and My self. To say that I was enjoying my self after the fiasco that I had been forced to endure was putting it lightly. Just being able to be here and enjoy the company of my lover and my friends was complete and utter heaven.

Every one else that was around us was also enjoying them selves to the fullest amount possible. Case in point, the engineer and the medic who were in the process of doing something that involved the power converter and the toaster. Each one was poised with some strange tool and there were a fist full of wires running from each machine to the other one. I have no clue what they were trying to accomplish with all of that and to be perfectly honest I'm not really sure that I wanted to know what they were doing right then.

"Okay what have I told you two about making the toaster nuclear powered?"  
That one earned me a pair of slightly numb looks as they tried to remember if I had ever mentioned anything about the state of my toaster.

"Ummm…" Ratchet tried.

"Can we have a hint?" This was Wheeljack.

I rolled my eyes skyward and silently asked the powers that be in the universe if this was their idea of a joke.

While I was doing that Alyssa had promptly come over, set her sack of groceries on the ground and was poking the contraption to see exactly what happened.

"Hey Angel," She called gleefully, "check out this setting!"

She grabbed a slice of some strange bread she liked, pumpernickel I think, and put it into the thing. Ten seconds later a blueberry muffin popped out of the thing and landed on my counter with a soft thud. I gapped for a second trying to come up with something, while Optimus thought for a second and then made a comment about it.

"Okay who showed you two the short about the Amityville toaster?"

I shook my head at that one and grabbed up my sacks, heading into the pantry. It took me a few minutes to get everything the way I wanted it in there, and some how it actually left me alone with some time to think about what all had happened in my life.

A few months ago I was standing in this self same pantry, dreading the fact that I had actually managed to finally fall in love with some one. Standing there believing that I could never make that love work. Looking back now I don't know what was wrong with me. No that's a lie actually, I reminded my self.

After my family had left me I had promised my self, and Optimus that I would quit making excuses to keep my feelings hid. The truth of the matter was, back then I had been so hell bent for leather on keeping every one else in my life happy that I was willing to throw away my own happiness. Simply put, I didn't believe, not deep down. That I deserved to be with someone like Optimus, that I didn't deserve to be in love period.

I suppose I just had, at that point let time and the circumstances of life, come at me and carve away everything that had once made me into a good person. Not that I was bad mind you. No I guess a better way of putting it was that I had gotten lost on the road of life. That I believed this was as far as I was ever going to get, and I had accepted that.

Strange that it took my nearly getting killed to show me how wrong I was. What's even stranger though is now that I look back at my life, I can see that everything I ever did, every thing I ever really wanted, it was something that was pointing me in the direction I took that night on the rainy road.

I had, for the most part, given my life to the rest of the world. As much as I loved every one in my family, the truth of the matter was I had actually chosen their lives over my own. I had done everything I could to try and make their lives easier, taken my path that put me in the position of someone who would be the kind of person who would stop on the road, in the rain, and try to save a complete stranger. Maybe it was caring about the rest of the world around me too much, and in a lot of cases, such as the recent fiasco with my family. I was setting my self up to have my heart broken into a million pieces because I couldn't live up to the expectations of those I cared for. In that instance however, the compassion that I had for the world around me made all the difference.

I finally finish up in the pantry and walk out just in time to duck as a waffle flew through space and careened off the nearest wall.

"If you make a mess you three had better clean it up!" I inform them as I head deeper into the rest of the house.

I have enough time to catch the smiles and thumbs up from them as I vanish into my bed room and dig around for something to change into that's more comfy than what I have on. I come up with my beat up old sweat pants and proceed to tug them on. As I finally get my self into the things, I turn around and notice something on my bed side table. Scorch marks. The remains of what had once been my alarm clock. Seeing them once again sets me off to thinking about how I got here.

Not just the part of my life this time that led up to my meeting Optimus. No this time I think about the things that have happened since the two of us decided that it was worth it to try and make our love last. It's been a long strange trip that has literally turned me every which way but loose. I wouldn't trade a moment of it, for anything else. It proved to me that Optimus' and my relationship is something that's going to last the test of time.

Facing down the normal problems of a married couple like, bills, and family, are really nothing compared to standing in the middle of a field full of nerve gas bunkers and staring down some one that would just love to be scraping you off the bottom his foot. No if your love can last through something like that, then it's a pretty sure thing that you love is going to last period. All of which finally reminded me that the object of my affections hadn't been seen since we got home. Meaning that there was no better time to go and look for him.

I got back to the kitchen and found now that only Alyssa and Jack were the ones working on the contraption that had once been my poor toaster. They seemed to be engrossed in doing that while the Lambo twins and several of the others took up the table for their most recent pet obsession.

"Hey guys," I called.

"Sup?" Alyssa looked up from her bunch of wires, "where have you been all after noon?"

"Me?" I shrugged, "just kind of relaxing, you know?"

"So that explains the sweat pants from the Jurassic era," Sunstreaker chimed in.

"Shut up golden rod," I snarked back, "So has any one of you guys seen Optimus around here any how?"

"He took off out to the barn for a while. Something he and Ratchet had to take care of out there." This came from Prowl as he faced off against the yellow Lamborghini.

"I see," I had to grin, "So how's it going any now?" I leaned over and studied what they were doing.

"Well he's ahead by about three thousand," Prowl made a face.

" That's right logic boy," Sunny smirked, "And there's not a thing you can do about it!"

Now I had to grin, "You do realize that's MY deck he's playing with don't you?"

"Say wha?" I could almost hear Sunstreaker swallow.

"Have fun boys," I called and headed towards the door.

I had my hand on the knob and was about to head out when Alyssa caught my attention. "Hey wait up! Lemme walk ya out there."

"Don't you want to stay here and work on the project?" I blinked.

"Hehe, Jack can handle it with out me for five minutes, I just want too talk to you for a second."

I had to shrug, "Okay."

A few seconds later we were walking up the path to the barn, which had been converted into the mini HQ by the autobots when they had come down to find me and Optimus.

"So what's on yer mind kiddo?" I asked.

She stopped us for a second, "Listen, I just wanted to make sure that you are okay. After all that happened, I know that it took a lot out of you."

"Did I miss something?" I blinked.

"No I just wanted to see for my self," She made a dismissive motion; "I know how hard it is to deal with relatives."

"Well yah, there is that," I stopped and stared up at the sky for a second, "but you know what?"

"No tell me?" She grinned back.

"I think that every thing that's happened here over the last two weeks has actually been beneficial. Any lingering doubts I had about this craziness I call love have finally been put to rest. If our relationship can make it through all of that intact, I'm pretty sure that the love Optimus and I have can survive any thing."  
"That's good," Alyssa nodded, "I'm glad to see that for one time in your life you're actually being reasonable."

"Yah I know," I had to smile at that, "Sign of being hopelessly smitten."

"No really? I hadn't noticed that at aaaaaallll?" She grinned again and rolled her eyes skyward.

I would have said more at that point but a wail of utter and complete defeat came from the kitchen that we had left. It came from poor Sunstreaker and was the result of Prowl having handed him his skid plate once again.

"Oh," Alyssa suddenly fumed, "I could just wring your neck for showing them that stupid card game!"

"Your just mad cus you suck at it." I shot back.

"And you had to loan your super powerful, "I have every butt kicking card in here on the planet" deck to Prowl just to take him down didn't you?"

Now I grinned at her through the growing twilight, "Some one has to knock

C-3PO back down on occasion don't they?"

"You do know he hates that nick name?"

My smiled broadened, "Now my dear why in heavens name do you think I gave it to him?"

She shook her head and gave me a playful shove in the direction of the barn.

"Go on, go find your hubby," She waved and headed back to the house, "Make sure he's staying out of trouble."

"This IS the same Optimus were talking about right?" I raised my eye brows.

"GO ON! GIT!"

I had to laugh about that but I finally made my way up to the barn and stuck my head in the door.

"Rion? Ratchet?" I looked around not spotting either of the autobots I was looking for.

The place was pretty much shut down for the night, with the Dinobots, firmly ensconced in their "rooms". I was about to head back to the house guessing that they snoozing saurians were the only one's there, when I caught the conversation coming from the back end of the room.

"Well?" came Optimus' voice.

"Just hang on a second will you?" Ratchet shot back.

That was the part of the HQ that had been set up as the med bay, and so any conversation coming from that area immediately made my ears perk up, so to speak. I walked back there, but I made sure to take my time and go slow so that I could get what they were saying and not walk in on them in the middle of something important.

"Ratchet?" Optimus asked again.

"Alright already! Gezz!" The medic fussed, "There I'm done."

"AND?" the leader prompted.

"And…" Ratchet shot back, "it's just like I said. There is NOTHING physically wrong with you. In fact, you're in some of the best shape that I have ever seen you in, for a change."

"Okay then Mr. Smart Alec," I could see Optimus' shadow now as he sat up on the scanner. "Then why do I feel this way?"

"The only thing I can tell you is its something Mental." Ratchet sighed, "And that could be any number of things."

"Which means more tests right?"

"Yeah," I could almost hear him make the face. "It means more tests."

Okay there was something wrong with my man, and that prompted me to suddenly pop around the corner and demand to know, "When were you planning on sharing Orion?"

"Aw…" I know he said something foul under his breath, but thankfully Ratchet managed to contain it. "I told those bozos to lock the doors!"

I ignored him and proceeded to pounce on prime. "So?"

"So what Angel?" he actually had the gall to try and look innocent about all of this.

"So I heard everything," I crossed my arms and looked at him, "Now spill."

I could tell he was thinking for a second about what to say, and how much to hide from me, so I proceeded to inform him that I wasn't going to take that.

"Look, hiding something like this wont protect me, in fact it might actually put me in danger. If something is wrong with you and you don't get it fixed, then there's more of a chance something will happen. Now for the last time, what's wrong?"

I guess that got my message across because I could actually see him wilt some and look away from me.

"I don't know what's wrong Angel, that's the problem."

"Come again?"  
He looked back at me, "Two days ago I started having headaches. Then this morning when I got up I was having strange… Sensations… run through me. I don't know what could be causing it but I need to find out. I'm sorry I hid it from you."

"Well I'm glad that you…" I suddenly trailed off as something down right wrong occurred to me.

"What?" He asked, "I know that look, what did you think of?"

I ignored him for the moment and turned to Ratchet. "Oh doc?"

"What?" The medic snarled.

"Uhhh... remember that one battle where Optimus got a concussion and I picked up on what was wrong with him?"

"Yah…you had a mental…" now Ratchet trailed off. "Sweet Primus, that never even occurred to me!"

I nearly fell over and had to sit down I started laughing so hard. That had to be the last thing he was expecting me to do.

"Did I miss something?" He looked at both of us.

"You sure the hell did boss," Ratchet told him, adding his cackles to my own.

I composed my self and got Optimus down off the scanning table.

"Babe," I snickered, "I got some explaining."  
"Oh boy," He rolled his eyes at me, "Lemme guess?"

"Hey," I shrugged, "I'm actually happy about it. After everything I've been through. If I'm still following normal patterns I'm starting to get over everything."

"There is that," Ratchet snickered.

"Well," Optimus shrugged, "Just one more thing on the road of life I suppose."

"Yah," I cuddled around his arm, "Let's go back to the house. I've got some stuff up there that will help the situation."

Optimus looked back at Ratchet for a second, "go on scoot." He waved, "I'll be up when I shut this all down."

"Well so now what?" Optimus asked as we left.

"Now we go back and relax," I snuggled up against him again, "It's nice to know what after the crazy road we've been down, life's getting back to normal."

"That's the truth love," He hugged me to him. "That's the truth."


	2. Chapter 2

God Blessed the Broken Road: Part 2

I watched her walk off to the barn from the porch, and then I stood there my self staring out at the night just thinking about how odd this life we live is, and how the strangeness of it cannot be measured. Looking back at when the two of us first met at that writers group I would never have told any one that we would have wound up going on the adventures that we have. I never would have imagined that there would be days where the fate of the world would be in the hands of a pair of girls like us. But that's just what it has been. My friend ship with Angel has led me to so many different places that I don't hardly think I'm the person I was when I first saw here plunk her self down at that table with her lap top.

There is of course the matter that my mom, when she first saw Angel automatically made the assumption that she was little more than a reprobate. A girl, her age, that spent as much time with her head in the clouds as Angel dose? Something about that icked out some fundamental part of my parental unit. When she found out that Angel has a pack of degrees took my mother back for a while but she still was reluctant to let the two of us be friends. So I guess I should be grateful to all of the transformers, both sides for that night when they carried her off.

I sit down on the stone steps for a few seconds and look up at the stars, thinking about something else. About this farm and how many revelations that have been had by so many different people on these very steps. One night Jack and I sat here and stared up at the sky thinking about where the two of us were going. Just a few days ago Angel and Optimus sat on these steps and he informed her that the love the two of them shared was going to be something to last. Out last even the insanity of her family. I have to admire the man for that. Just like I have to admire Jack for having the courage to face up to my family, both of us have relatives that could make any normal man go running in fear. That's why I'm still so flabbergasted by all of this, still so amazed that I have found this incredible guy right here in front of me.

I laugh to my self as I think about just how much in front of me that he was, literally right there at one point. The old saying about not seeing the forest for the trees was true. Then he stayed with me as I tried to watch over my poor friend, and finally proceeded to put his life on the line for the sake of keeping Megatron from not only hurting me, but hurting Angel. I have to admit, Wheeljack is the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me.

I finally haul my self up into the house as I hear Sunstreaker wail in defeat yet again.

"Okay," I pop my head back in the door, "What happened this time? I thought you were ahead?"

"I WAS ahead," The yellow Autobot told me, "but he keeps pulling those ace cards out and plastering me!"

"Well I can't help it if she knew what she was doing?" Prowl told him innocently.

"Just don't get into a knock down drag out over this," I informed him.

He snarled his face up at me, "Don't start okay? Its not like the whole stupid gaming community doesn't know you plastered me, don't rub it in that he has too."

"Look would you guys go do that someplace else so Jack and I can work on our project?"  
"Sure, sure," Sunny waved his hand and collected his cards.

Prowl smiled and collected his own deck, and followed the others with a slightly smug smile on his face.

"That's pathetic," Wheeljack motioned to the other retreating Autobots with one of his tools.

"Yah it is," I shrugged as I walked up beside him, "But hey it keeps them occupied."  
I looked after them and then turned back in time to see Jack just sitting there with a very odd look on his face.  
"Whatcha thinking?" I asked.

"Honestly? I was thinking about how close things really are in this world."

"What does that mean?" I prompted.

"Well simply put?" He straightened up on his stool, "It means that if things had been different by even a fraction of a degree, none of us might be here now."

"That's true, that's the same thing I was thinking my self actually." I plunked my self down on my own stool and couldn't help but smile, "Seems like I once thought that the path of life was a nice smooth trip."

"Oh its any thing but that baby," He turned back and began to prod the toaster again, "If anything its full of bumps, potholes and more curbs than ever."

"I suppose so," I leaned over to where he was and offered him my hands to hold the wires he was trying to pin down.

"So let me ask you something," He poked a small tool into the innards, "Why did you go looking for Angel? When all of this started, I mean."

"She was my friend," I shrugged, "That's all there was to it. She wanted me for a friend so badly that she was willing to fly in the face of both parents and beliefs to get my attention. How could I not come after a friend like that?"

"And do you have any regrets?" He looked up at me.

"Do I have any regrets?" I paused for a second, "Well there were times when I wish things hadn't been quite so physically painful, but emotionally…" I trailed off.

Then looked back at him, he had the most charming expression under his mask that I had ever seen. Even after all of the adventures we had, even after watching me tell off my parents and declare my love for him openly, even after all of that there was still doubt in there. Not only that, but there was the emotion there that could bring about that kind of doubt. The soul, or spark, deep feelings that could either lift you up or leave you torn apart.

"My only regret emotionally Wheeljack," I leaned over and put my face inches away from his own, "Is that this didn't happen sooner in my life, and that I had so many years alone before I finally learned what real happiness is."

"You mean that?" He looked astonished.

"Yes," I nodded, "I mean that. I wish there was some way that I could go back and meet you earlier in my life, in our lives."

I watched the astonished look vanish and a slightly smitten smile took its place.

"What about you?" I got out.

"Do I have any regrets?" He shook his head at me, "none at all. Not even us not having met sooner." He sat up and put his work down and then took hold of both of my hands. "You are the person I fell in love with Alyssa, and the life you lived is what made you that wonderful person. So as much as I might like to have that time for the two of us," He stopped and smiled at me again, "I am happy that you took that time to become the beautiful, loving, incredible woman that I gave my heart to."

Now I was about to make a complete fool of my self and start crying. Every thing that he had said now, it had a ring of utter and complete truth to it. Again it was the kind of thing that could only come from a person who was in throes of what Angel would call the love of a life time. It was too, the one true love that I had spent my life looking for was right there.

But it wasn't only the love I have to admit that drew me to him. It was the fact that despite how the two of us met, Jack was willing to accept me for who and what I was. The truth is that's probably why I became friends with Angel as well, and what got me into this whole lovely mess. They didn't try to change me, they took me for me. There is also the fact that, despite knowing just what kind of madness he was probably getting him self into with my family, Jack was more than willing to not only stand up to them, but to try and do what he could to get them to accept him.

So yes with all of those things combined I have to admit it was complete and utter true love that drew me to this man, and finally convinced me that things would work out. As all of this is running through my head, Jack of course notices that I am about to start crying and puts his hand up on my cheek and pulls my face over to his. Not to long ago he had shown me that his face plate like Optimus' was removable and I had discovered the rather handsome face that was hidden under that thing. It some how split and pulled back and the two of us were half way to playing tonsil hockey, when the back door came open and spilled a rather amused looking Ratchet into the kitchen.

"'Scuse me," He coughed. "Do I need to go back out and let the two of you alone?"

Jack and I proceeded to dis-engage and look up at the grinning medic while the two of us proceeded to compose our selves.

"No that's not necessary," Jack coughed. "Mind telling me what the grin is for?"

That caused the grin to get that much wider and he motioned over his shoulder with one thumb.

"Oh I just discovered that there's a bit of a mental link between Prime and Angel."

"Duh," I chimed, "What took you so long?"

Ratchet proceeded to make a face in my direction and then go back to talking to Jack.

"Well I had a feeling it might happen," The smirk slowly spread its self back over his face again, "But I had no idea that we were going to find out this way."

"So are you going to tell us how you found out," Jack picked up his tool and the wires and started going back to work, "Or do we have to guess."

"OH I think I'll leave it to those two to break the news on this one." He proceeded to get serious for just one moment, "I have no intention of doing anything that will get Angel pissed off at me."

"Okay this I gotta hear," I prompted.

"Don't ask me," The medic told us, "Just wait, they will be up here in just a second, give them the third degree when they get here."

He headed out of the room and left me there to stare at Jack and wonder just what possibly happened this time.

"Some thing tells me that I don't really want to know how they found this out." I muttered.

"Something tells me this has to do with the same issue that got you locked in your room back at the ark that one time." Jack shot back.

I turned to make a face at him and give him a swat on the arm as he poked one more tool into the project and caused a shower of sparks.

"Yikes!" came from the door way as Angel made her way in followed closely by the erstwhile Autobot leader.

"You still working on that thing Wheeljack," Optimus asked.

"Yeah we're still working on it," He picked up another tool and watched as Angel proceeded to disappear into the bath room for a second. "Soooooo…I hear the mental connection between you and your life mate is going full blast?"

I blinked as Prime promptly flushed and looked in any direction but Wheeljack.

"You could put it that way," he started to edge toward the door way that went to their rooms.

"So what exactly…?" I trailed off as Angel reappeared with a small box in her hands and started rummaging around in the fridge.

"Don't ask Alyssa," She told me from behind the door, "Trust me when I say that you are more than likely better off NOT knowing in this instance."

She popped back up and nudged the fridge door shut with her hip as she headed back over to the table.

"So how goes the project?" Angel asked.

"Oh," I shook my head and snapped out of it, "We're almost done here. I can't wait to see what happens when some one tries to use it."

"Oh brother," Angel rolled her eyes skyward and dropped the box onto the table after proceeding to fish out a pair of the little blue pills for her self. "At none of the weirdoes in my family are still around to have a coronary."

She proceeded to pop the things into her mouth and then down them with a swig of her soda. Then turned and smiled at Optimus as she took hold of his arm, "There that should help out some."  
Curiosity was getting the better of me and so I preceded hand my bunch of wires to Jack and take a look at the stuff she had just taken. I felt my mouth fall open when I read the title on the box and did my LEVEL best to not start cracking up at the poor couple's expense.

"You're KIDDING?" I got out.

That got me the patented death glare from Angel and she ever so delicately informed me, "IF I were kidding would I have taken the stupid things? You know they knock me out."

"Slag," I blinked, "That's just…" I was at a complete loss for words.

Angel let out a large yawn and started tugging Optimus in the direction of their rooms. "There isn't any thing to say, just keep yer trap shut, okay? We don't need the whole house knowing this."

"Don't worry," I held up my hands, "I'm not even sure I believe it."

I got one more death glare and the two of them vanished into the living room.

"That's just plain wrong." I finally got out.

"What's wrong about it?" Jack straightened up again, "I thought most human Femmes wanted their mates to …"

"Jack," I made a face at him, "I wouldn't wish THAT on my worst enemy, let alone the man I love."

"Nice to know," he smiled again.

He took one look at the project and proceeded to set the last bunch of wires down. He turned off the power to the thing and then reached over and took my hands in his own.

"I think the boss and Miss Angel have the right idea," He stood up and kept hold of my hands pulling me into a standing position as well, "Let's work on this some more tomorrow. Right now I just want to go be with you."

"I think I could live with that," I reached over and snapped off the kitchen light leaving the two of us alone there in the shadows for the moment. "But we don't have to go any where. Right here is just fine with me."

I could barely make out the smile on his face in the dark of the room, "Hmm… You do have a point." He put both arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. "Alyssa?"

I looked up at his glowing blue eyes in the dark and could feel my own mouth curl into a smile. "Yeah?"

"Thank you for everything, that you have given me since we met babe." He pulled me closer to him, his lips hovering just a few centimeters in front of my own.

"Your welcome babe," I pulled him into a long deep kiss.

I could have stayed like that night but we finally came up for air. He grinned down at me and we headed into the living room with all of the rest of the house. All of the life and love that filled this place making me glad that I had been willing to take the chance and find what I had been looking for all my life.


	3. Chapter 3

God Blessed the Broken Road: Part 3

I kept my arms around Alyssa as we wandered down the hall to the main room. She was thoroughly enjoying her position cuddled against my arm and we probably would have stayed like that for the rest of the night if we hadn't heard the commotion start up in the living room. Commotion coming from, as it turned out two different sources.

The first part started with the sound of some one whapping someone over the head with a pillow several times. This was followed by a rather ticked off Miss Angel announcing to him that she was miffed.

"Well announce it to the whole bloody house Ratchet!" She shouted, "What happened to 'Letting the two of us tell people?'"

I heard Ratchet trying really hard to not laugh, "I'm sorry angel," More laughter. "Really it just kinda slipped out!"

"Slipped out my skid plate," Prime put in. "That was deliberate and you know it."

Right then Bluestreak managed to chime in with his own comments, "You mean…That's just…"

"Blue," Angel said sweetly, "It is SO important to your future existence that you NOT finish that sentence."

"It's just…" He tried again.

"That's it!" Angel said, "I give."

This was followed by the sound of Angel and Prime rapidly vacating the front room and leaving those that were in there to wonder about the situation. That was when the second bit of commotion proceeded to kick in, this from the yellow Lamborghini of doom, and our resident black and white.

"NO!" Sunstreaker yelled at the top of his vocals! "That's not fair!"

"What's not fair?" Prowl asked smugly, "I followed the rules of this game to the letter I have you know."

"But it's just not fair!" He continued to whine, "You can't have "Darkness" and "Shining" in your slaggin' deck!"

"There are no rules any where that say that Sunny." Prowl continued.

"But…"

"You know he's got a…" Sideswipe tried.

"Oh don't even go there," His twin told him.

We made it into the living room and saw the two of them there, Sunny looking mortified. Prowl with his arms crossed, looking very pleased with him self. While Sideswipe and Bluestreak perched on the couch and the arm chair looking as nothing so much like a pair of cats the way they were sprawled.

"Are you two still going at that?" Alyssa asked from her spot.

Prowl looked up and graced us with one of his rare smiles, "It's a rather amusing game. What can I tell you?"

"Prowl rocks at it too," Blue added.

"The only reason he's beating Sunny," Sideswipe shot back, "Is because Miss Angel lent him her killer deck." He stuck his nose in the air for a second and then grinned, "I get dibs on it next!"

"Oh you do not!" Sunstreaker shot back. "I get it next!"

Prowl cleared his throat out, "since I'm still the winner, I'M keeping the deck."

This was followed by a course of "Awwwww's!" from all people that were there except the smug looking tactician.

"Okay you four," Alyssa pointed to the door way, "Out!"

They proceeded to give us the puppy dog eyes treatment but she still managed to chase the two of them out of the room and some how leave the two of us with a considerable amount of privacy for once.

"Well now," I flopped back down on the couch and patted the thing, "Why don't you come on down here beside me huh?"

Alyssa grinned and plunked her self down and then leaned back and put her head in my lap.

"Silly thing," She grinned up at me, "I have to admit it is nice to have some time alone for a change."

She settled back down and relaxed some as I reached down and put my arms around her.

"I know what you mean love," I snuggled up to her, "But to be honest we both know that we wouldn't really have it any other way."

"I know," She giggled and then put her arms up around me. "I never thought I'd wind up with a pack of five step kids though."

"Well I'm glad you're so fond of the dinobots babe." I had to smile, "They scare most people."

"Oh how come?" she put her head on my shoulder, "They are just a pack of over grown horny toads."

I grinned more over that one, "Maybe it's the Texas thing. Something about girls that come from this state and that state's stock."

She let out a laugh, "Oh I don't know, maybe that's got nothing to do with it and it's just the way life is?"

"Maybe," I pulled her closer, "but how ever it is I'm glad it is. I didn't think I'd ever be this happy after leaving home. It's Nice to know that even the great inventor had some one out there for him."

"Oh don't be so silly," She waved her hand to Optimus and Angel's room, "If those two characters in there can fall in love and actually wind up happy, that makes our chances actually pretty darned good."

She lifted her head up from where she had it on my shoulder and gave a very tired looking yawn.  
"What time did Angel drag you out of bed this morning love?" I asked.

"Oh I don't know," She leaned back and stretched, "But I have you know it was the other way around smart guy. I dragged her lazy but out of bed so we could go get some food in this place."

"You two don't eat that much do you?" I asked.

"Ah no," She yawned again, "but we do eat some."

I noticed her settling down in my lap and so I shut up right then. To be honest I don't think she had really done much in the way of sleeping when she learned that her friend was upset, so the two of us and all of the dinobots had come looking for them. But how it seemed it was catching up with her much the same way it seemed to periodically catch up with Angel and so I shut my yap and let her doze off there in my arms.

Like before when the two of us were talking about how we got to this place and this time I can't help but think back about the past and all the things that have befallen me since I met her. Never once in my life until this girl came along would I have ever considered tackling or in any other shape form or fashion taking Megatron head on. But that's exactly what I did that one day so many months ago outside of our emergency exit to the base. I tackled him and got my self completely pasted. As much as it hurt I have to admit waking up to find her leaning over me was one of the best things that I have ever seen in my life. If Angel fell in love with Optimus, or admitted it any how, the moment she actually got a good look at him, then I have to say that I fell for Alyssa when I woke up to her hugging my face and begging me to be alright.

Then as time passed and she waited to see if Angel would recover, the two of us again became closer because there was no one else there to tell her exactly what had happened and tell her if her dear friend was going to make it through what had been done to her. Looking back now I have no idea why when the two of us began to realize that we were getting close, why I began to pull away. I think I either was scared by something or just scared my self, probably the latter. It wasn't fair to my self or to Alyssa, but it was merely yet another of those bumps on the road of life that the two of us were discussing earlier during the night.

It's also a strange thing to me that I had to come clear across the galaxy, make all kinds of blunders relationship wise back home, and have several other strange things happen to me before this girl who's not even a member of my own race was presented to me. I guess some one back home, Alpha Trion maybe; he would say something to the effect that Primus works in strange ways. I guess he does in the end.

I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms and have to grin to my self. Yes I guess the powers that be in the universe do work in strange ways. Someone like me who has been fighting the flow of the world for so long might have a hard time accepting that kind of thing but in this case I think its safe for me to say that I plan on just enjoying what ever the world, the universe or what ever else is out there, has in store for me.

The peace and quiet should have lasted longer than it did, and I was hoping it would. Unfortunately there were several other someone's who had other plans. Rather loud plans as it were. Which I found out five minutes later when they all plied into the living room and began going through the DVD's stacked up there.

"Me Slash want see Evil Dead!" The newest addition to the dinobots demanded.

"Me Slag no listen to girl," slag snorted, "Me want to see Tremors."

"ME Grimlock out vote all," He produced another dvd, "Me Grimlock say we watch Episode 3. Other dinobots deal!"

Alyssa gave a prodigious yawn and looked up at me.

"I guess the kids had enough of the swimming hole," She grinned.

"What was your first clue?" I told her as I put my face in my hand. "You'd think I would have installed a "Be Quiet" program."

"Nah," She sat up and stretched, "This is much more fun when we do it this way, just one thing I was wondering about."  
"Yah?"

"Mind telling me how they got their claws on a copy of Episode 3?" She asked.

"I dunno, My guess would have to be the video store or some thing like that. They were down at the river all day long, maybe they snuck off and got it then?"  
That was when we heard the shriek from the bed room, the room that happened right at that moment to be occupied by Angel and Optimus.

"WHOS BEEN IN HERE?"  
Alyssa and I both looked at each other and blinked. The dinobots on the other hand took one look at the door that was concealing the girl and the proceeded to make a very fast bee line for the door before she could get it open and come after them.

They were all out to the kitchen and had tossed Alyssa the missing dvd by the time the door popped open and Angel stuck her head out.

"Have those over grown iguanas been in this room?" Angel demanded.

"Now what would ever make you say something like…"

This was broken by a commotion from the kitchen, several people yelling and lot of other strange things happening. This resulted in both girls and Optimus and my self heading to the kitchen.

What we found when we got there was Slash half up on the table, half in Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's arms. The rest off the dinobots where huddled down behind the table and all of them were cowering in fear from of all things the toaster. The toaster in question was now displaying what looked like a toasted hand sticking up out of the thing.

Mean while the commotion had attracted the attention of my and Alyssa's accomplice in crime Ratchet.

"Oh man," He put his hands on his hips.

"Okay," Prime got out, "What happened?"

Slash promptly shook her head, "Slash not know! Slash just put waffle in toaster and hand pop out!"

Angel promptly put her face in her hand and shook her head. Prime turned to my self, Ratchet and the girl.

"Okay you three," He crossed his arms. "I ever catch any of you on the "Ill Will" web site again and all of you will be on KP for a month."

We all some how managed to look sheepish, until a strange noise came from the table.

"Will you please get her down?" Sideswipe grunted.

"Please?" Sunny added.

Alyssa and I looked at each other and had a hard time not busting out laughing as we did our best to get the terrified mega raptor down off of the table and back out to the rooms in the barn. We also managed to get Ratchet roped into doing this and finally after about 20 tries we got them down off the furniture and back where they belonged.

"Well that was fun." Alyssa let out a breath, and was about to walk off when she got tackled by Slash.

"Me Slash want Aly and Wheeljack stay!" she demanded.

She was promptly joined by all of the other dinobots as they began to demand in no uncertain terms that the two of us spend the night out there with them.

"Come on!" Grimlock chimed, "you not let us watch movie, so you stay out here and keep company!"

"Me Swoop agree! Stay and keep company!"

"Me Sludge say stay too!"

"Me Slag want see Aly!" he added, "Wheeljack hog her all time now!"

"Snarl want to stay too! Stay! Stay! Aly Stay!"

I thought for a second Alyssa would have been mad over all of that but again I misjudged the girl. A huge grin broke out across her face and she smiled up at me from where she was scratching the mega raptor, and the 'dactal on the stomachs.

"I don't think they'd let me and you leave even if we wanted to," she smiled, "Feel like camping out in here tonight?"  
I laughed, "Sure why not? I'm sure Optimus and Angel would like to have the living room for once." I came over and put my arms around her as she stood up from where she was petting. "Sides, we can take a cue from the two of them once every one else conks out and make use of the loft."

"I think I could live with that." She grinned reached up and gave me another kiss.

We were apart two seconds later when the dinobots started trying to vie for her attention again. I gave another laugh at all of this mess and thanked Primus one more time for all the bumps and everything else on the road of life, and thanked them for the great woman I had been given to share them with.


	4. Chapter 4

God Blessed the Broken Road: Part 4

The living room finally cleared out and that left Angel and me alone for a few moments. I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me which she promptly proceeded to fall into. Then flopped over into my lap and looked up at me with the silliest grin I have ever seen on her face.

"I can't believe the Dinobots snuck in and stole that DVD of yours."

She gave a long stretch and just looked back up at me again and this time proceeded to bless me with something that I would never have seen coming. She giggled at me.

"Least we know that they are fans." She giggled some more.

I shook my head at her and proceeded to prop her up with one of my knees.

"Angel?"

She looked back at me, still with that strange grin plastered on her face.

"Hmmmmm?"

"Are you stoned?" I had to ask.

That sent her off into fits of giggles again which lasted for a good five minutes before she finally came up for air.

"No 'Rion," She sat up and sobered considerably, "I am not stoned. They were just muscle relaxers."

"Then why are you acting like your stoned?" I demanded.

"Because," She put her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, "I may not be stoned but, I DO feel REALLY relaxed."

"So basically you're stoned." I answered.

She got a blank look for a second and then nodded, "Pretty much."

That of course made me start laughing, and it was another five minutes before the both of us managed to calm down enough to think coherently again.

"I am sorry 'Rion," She flopped back down, "Honestly. But you have to admit, this is better than being in constant discomfort."

"No I do not have to admit that," I managed to get my own composure back, "I do appreciate the gesture. Next time though I think I'm just going to keep my trap shut."

"That's impossible," She grinned at me again.

"Oh hardy har," I adjusted her in my lap and grinned down at her again. "Shouldn't you be getting sleepy by now?"  
"Now that you mention it," She yawned, "I am. Why?"  
"Then go to sleep silly," I informed her.

That actually caused her to stop and think for a second, which resulted in her slowing down enough for the things she had took to fully kick in and send her off to la la land.

I was about to doze off my self when the door to the room flew open and every one who was in the house came charging in.

"Ratchet said she had the episode three DVD?" Sideswipe demanded.

"Come on hand it over!" His twin added.

I gave them both a flat look as every one crowded behind them.

"Did it ever occur to any of you guys that it MIGHT be a good idea to KNOCK?"  
That was when it registered with all of them that Angel was in my lap and was in the process of snoring slightly.

"Uh oh," Prowl managed.

"Hey did we wake her up?" Bluestreak popped his head up, "Cus if we woke her up I know a really good way to…"

He was cut off by Jazz and a few others as they did the best they could to try and muffle him.

At this point the door flew open again and Ratchet and several others spilled into the room and began to dig in the movie cabinet.

"So is it in here?" Hound demanded.

"I wanna know how she got her hands on a copy of it early," Ratchet shot back.

"Who knows," Hound shot back, "You know that Miss Angel is pretty much capable of anything she wants to do. Heck she probably called in a favor or some junk like that."

"AHEM," I coughed.

That caused them to freeze, look at the couch, and suddenly develop two of the most pathetic looks that I have ever seen in my tenure with these guys.

"We're sorry!" Hound managed.

"SHH!" This came from Ratchet, trying his best to keep his partner quiet.

I carefully stood up with Angel in my arms and took her to the room we shared and then shut the door behind us. I made sure and count to ten to get them nice and nervous and then tossed the DVD out and watched as the scramble began.

"Geeks," I muttered as I shut the door and went over to settle down next to Angel.

Over the past few hours, I knew that she had been thinking about the things in our lives that have lead us up to this point where we are at now. Indeed there have been many things that a great many people out there in both her world and my own, would never have though could possibly happen to bring the two of us closer.

I watched her roll over in her sleep as her long hair fanned out behind her on the pillow and she muttered some thing under her breath that made very little sense to me. I have to admit it was nice to see her just relaxing for once and I made up my mind to enjoy my self since she had put her self in this condition for my sake.

I settled down to watch her sleep and suddenly I found my self thinking of my first mate, Elita-1. Strangely enough, I didn't feel like I had betrayed her by taking this human girl as my new love. No, it was exactly the opposite; I think she would have been happy for me because I had found her. Lita was never one to hold grudges or hold some one responsible for things beyond their control. She had tried so hard to get to me, but in the end there had been nothing she could do. She was as much of a fighter as My Angel. Both of them strong willed and willing to do what they had to, to make sure that the things that they valued were safe. Both of them were more than willing to stand up to me and tell me where to take it and stick it if I needed that done. Not to mention that they are great leaders and organizers in their own right. No I would guess that the only thing Elita did for me that Angel hasn't done is have a child.

The son that I never met but was sent away almost as soon as he was born to make sure that he would never be put in the position of being used against his parents. I would like to believe that the child still exists. I would like for him to meet Angel and see if they would accept each other. I would truly like to make it a family if there is ever a chance that I can.

But no, I realized as I watched this girl I loved now, no I didn't the love I had felt for some one else in the past against her or my self. The time and the place where I had fallen in love with Angel had been right for the both of us and it was more than just sheer coincidence. I would like to believe that the two of us were meant to be. Rather than thinking that Lita would hate this new love, I believe deep down that if any thing, Lita is the one that sent Angel to me so I could find happiness again. As silly as that sounds I have seen much stranger things in my life and something in my heart and spark tells me that the two of us will be with each other for a very long time.

A line of though which in turn leads to a different line of thought altogether, the line of thought that it is very possible that Angel and I MAY very well be together for a very long time. Ratchet told me that what has happened between us has changed the girl, and even now he doesn't know just how much of a change that might be. It may only extent to the mental link that binds the two of us together. OR, it might run deeper than that and connect Angel to me in a way that means we never will have to face the choice of my self out living her. At some point were going to have to address this matter, or not. I don't think it will matter to Angel one way or the other. As for me? I don't want to put anything on her that could cause her more stress. After having seen where this girl I care so deeply about has come from and what all she has been through to get to the point where the two of us met that night, I don't think she needs any thing else in her world to make it more complex. I could tell the whole story and we could look for the truth about the matter, Angel and I, it's just not at the top of the list right now. There are so many other things that I have to deal with in so many different ways, I think that its enough now for the two of us to just love one another and make the most out of that one way or another.

I hear her make another sound in her sleep and she rolls over in the other direction and is now facing me. Two nights ago when she got the DVD that is now causing such a flap in the other room, we managed to sneak off and watch it with each other. It was a good movie, if some what sad. Something about it managed to hit a cord in me for some reason. It took me most of the following day to pin it down but I finally made sense of it at some point. It had to do with the heroine. A strong willed girl, with long dark hair who wound up literally sacrificing her live for some one and something she loved. I ran over that scene in my mind and for some reason her face wasn't the actresses it was Angel's. That's when I guess I knew deep down that we were meant to be with each other.

You see I had always assumed that if I lost Elita my world would fall apart around me. The truth is it would have, had I not been in command of a mission at the time with the lives of so many depending on me and the choices I had to make. But with Angel its different, to honor her memory to honor the strength she has, would not mean letting my world fall apart. It would mean making sure the world that she had fought for lived on. That there is the key difference between my love for Elita and my love for Angel, the type of love that I had and have with each girl. With Elita it was very much romantic passionate love, built in a world that was falling apart and meant to be treasured because of the fact that it burned to hot for any one to hold for very long. With Angel, it's a much more stable love. Not that there isn't passion, but it was because we have taken the time out of the war to let the love we have develop into what it needed to be for the both of us, we are much more complete as individuals for it. If Angel were to die, I would be able to live with out her. What would destroy us I think would not be being able to be with each other, being forced to be apart by the war or by other circumstances would kill us. Death we could accept, after all it is a part of life. We would mourn, we would cry, and we would indeed be lost for a time. However we would know that some day we would meet again, we would find some way to stay connected. Loneliness? That is what would send both my self and Angel over the edge. Knowing that the other was some where but we were unable to help them or reach them for what ever reason, I think that would be a challenge that not even we could face.

She rolls over again in her sleep and I think that I should probably leave her alone and let her get some rest. After all, the fiasco with her parents had worn her out and then her...ahem, condition didn't make it much better, so I got up and headed out.

The living room was in full swing as the movie started up and every one in there proceeded to fall silent and get lost in the world presented on the screen in front of them. I had to smile over seeing them at peace for the first time in a long time, considering the war, but I didn't feel like I wanted to be there just then, I had no desire to see the movie a second time. So I left them to their movie and headed out to stare up at the night sky and think over once again all that had gone through my head.

I heard a loud giggle come from the direction of the barn and I looked in that direction to see Alyssa having fun with the Dinobots trying, like a mom with small children to get them to calm down and finally go into recharge. I watched for a few more seconds suddenly heard a wuff of breath as someone came up over the hill. Wheeljack noticed me and waved as he jogged the rest of the way up to where I was standing.

"Man I don't know how she does it," He wuffed again and looked back down at the girl. "She's got so much energy, maybe the nap was a bad idea."

I had to laugh, "Well, that's what you get for letting her meet the Dinobots Jack."

"I know I know," He looked at the house, "So? Did they ever get their paws on Angel's copy of Episode Three?"

"Finally, though they nearly woke her up to get it."

"Considering what Alyssa told me she took," Jack proceeded to get a very evil grin on his face, "I seriously doubt that. Speaking of which, why are you still conscious?"  
"Don't worry," I made a face at him, "I'm sure it's going to kick in through the link in a while and I'll be just as stoned as she was."

"Angel stoned?" Wheeljack blinked. "Now I would have paid to see that."  
"No," I shook my head, "No you wouldn't have, because Angel would have found out that you laughed at her later and Alyssa would have needed a new mate."  
"Oh very funny," He smiled at me again, "They really are great girls ya know?"  
"Oh yes," I nodded, "They really are."

He gave me a soft shove in the direction of the house and motioned to it.

"Go on in and crash next to your lifemate boss." He turned and headed back, "I just came up here for a bit of a breather."

"Okay," I raised my hands in surrender. "I give. I suppose it would be nice to go to recharge early for once."

"Hey look at it this way," Jack called as he headed off, "Enjoy it while you can!"

He had a point unfortunately. Megatron and his warriors wouldn't stay quiet forever. I was stunned on some level that they had kept it down for this long. Perhaps back on Cybertron I had gotten my point across to Megatron, or perhaps they were planning something of some nature. Maybe they were still stuck back on Cybertron and the space bridge just wasn't working. Whatever the reason I knew that Wheeljack was in fact right, the peace was not going to last forever. So I headed back into the house and finally made it to the room where Angel was still passed out, now snoring lightly as was her usual pattern.  
I felt her snuggle into me as I pulled her close and shut off my own optics intent on just savoring the moment. I was hoping that above all else in the universe, this would last for as long as possible.


	5. Chapter 5

God Blessed the Broken Road: Epilog

It was extremely early in the morning as this planet reckoned time when I saw them; the two human females we had come looking for, pull into the human filling station and leave their vehicle out there. Prime's female made her way in and paid the attendant then headed back out and began to put the petrol into her truck. The other one, the engineer's female remained in there for the moment and went about preparing to make some purchases.

Prime's female was so wrapped up in what she was doing with her truck that I am not even sure that she heard me approach her. She had a strange smile on her organic face and seemed strangely happy about something. Happy and content with the way her life with the commander of the autobots was proceeding. Happy and content and completely unawares that this was to be the last day of that life she would ever live to see.

I walked up behind her and waited for her to straighten up and the proceeded to strike. I clamed one hand over her mouth and nose and the other I some how managed to hold the vile little creature still. She on the other hand rather than submit and save her self considerable pain and distress, started fighting against me, some how actually managing to get one of her arms free and claw at the hand I had cutting off her oxygen supply.

I could plainly see that this female was not afraid of me or anything I might choose to do to her as long as I remained in this human disguise. So I dropped the hologram revealing my true self to her and watched her eyes widen as she continued to claw at me. I couldn't help but want to gloat at this disgusting little flesh female that Prime had some how managed to attach him self to and so I leaned down to whisper in her audio receptor and do just that.

"That's right human," I smiled, "Megatron has you and this time there will be no humiliation, or resistance on your part."

She turned her head slightly and once again stared in shock as Soundwave appeared with the other female already unconscious in his arms. I had given him instructions to only cut off her air supply until she fainted. What I had planed for that human as well as Prime's required both of them to be alive.

"We already have your friend and soon we're going to have you as well female," I pressed my hand harder on her face trying to expeidate the process, "Treasure the memories you have of Prime human. This will be the last time that you ever see him alive."

Her eyes widened and I noticed Soundwave wince as she must have emitted some sort of mental cry. Then her eyes finally lost their light and she went limp in my arms.  
I turned my face and looked in the direction of the place I knew Prime and his autobots were staying. I smiled to my self and then turned away carrying the unconscious form of the leader of the autobot's life mate under one arm.

Back at his hiding place I would later learn that Prime had woken from his recharge jumping up as the mental call the girl sent out echoed through his CPU. His real name "ORION" shouted out in his human mate's voice propelling him to seek her out and to set my own plans for revenge on both him and the females into motion.

Author's Notes: Well folks, I hope you liked the latest addition to the story. Needless to say things are going to heat up in the next one so I hoped you all liked the small amount of peace and quiet. Hehe. Any how, this story was inspired by the song, "God Blessed the Broken Road" By: Rascal Flats. I don't have the room to post the lyrics here but if any one would like them just email me and I will send them your way.

Any how take care and keep an eye out for the next installment.

Laters!  
RP1

Legal stuff: I don't own the TF's or the song that inspired this one. Both belong to someone else. I am just using both for entertainment purposes and I have no intention of making a profit off of any of this. Take care. RP1


End file.
